Trust In Brothers
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Movieverse: So what really happened when Allie and Miles found out that Marco had taken Will before the game? Well you're about to find out.


**A/N: This is based on the movie. My take on what I think happened before Allie and Miles found Will and Marco at the theatre. Please review and don't forget to let me know what you think.**

Will rushed towards the locker room and spotted his helmet on the seat, he rushed towards it so he could get back in time for the game. Being late twice is the last thing he needs. He reached for it but someone's hand clasped, firmly, around his wrist, Will looked up and to his immediate disdain he saw his step brother Marco.

"What do you want?" Will snapped. This day had hardly been perfect and he did not need Marco ruining everything for him as usual. Marco was looking Will straight in the eyes with a sense of nerves etched deep into his usually angered eyes, Will noticed this and looked confused. "Marco?"

"You need to come with me now!" Marco responded sternly. Will was confused even more so now. He tried to make another reach for his helmet but his brother was stopping him.

"Let go!" He told him, but Marco kept his grip firm and stood his ground. "I've got to go, the game is about you start!" He yelled.

"This is far more important than a game!" He spat back at him and before Will knew it he was being dragged out of the locker room and down the corridor, leading away from the game field.

"Where're we going? Tell me what's going on!" Marco ignored him; he just kept his eyes trained on the door in front of him that would get them both outside. "You're gonna ruin everything, again. Why do you do this?" Will was still on the fake idea that Marco despised him because Will's father married Marco's mother, though this never truly had an effect on Marco at all.

"Just calm down and keep moving." Marco told him as calmly as he could. Will was silent for a few moments; he needed to think what his brother could possibly have in mind. It was hard to tell whether he was trying to help or not but currently he could not find a reason that kid napping him before the game was going to benefit him in any way.

Eventually they wound up outside and Will knew he was going to miss the big game, he felt anger boil up inside him, Marco was pushing him too far and this time no-one was around to stop Will lashing out at him. Will pulled his arm out of Marco's grip and backed away, Marco faced him- annoyance filled his gaze- he reached out and grabbed his brother by the shoulders and pushed him towards the theatre. Will was not sure what to expect but being pushed into an empty theatre by his step brother- who disliked him greatly- did not sound like a good thing.

Once inside Marco leaned out of the doorway and looked around to make quite sure that they had not been followed, so far everything looked clear... For now. Marco rushed inside and was met by his angry step brother.

"What're you doing?" He snapped at him. Marco raised his hands to calm him down and stepped forward.

"Listen, I know that Allie has told you about this whole king Arthur thing, right?" His voice had softened, it was a tone he had never used before and Will took note of this, though he could not hide his curiosity.

"What does any of this have to do with Allie?" He asked, uncertainly.

"Everything because she worked it out!" He shouted, making Will jump. "Listen, we should be safe in here- that's why I took you away from the game- someone out there is trying to hurt you. He's called Mordred." He quickly looked around to make sure no-one was in the room with them.

"Mordred?" Will questioned. Suddenly clapping was heard nearby and the stage lights turned on. The boys whirled around and saw Mr. Moore stood behind the lighting table. "Mr. Moore?" The teacher smirked and faced Marco.

"And here I was thinking I could trust you Marco." He tutted and Marco turned to his brother. He looked frantic and scared.

"Get out of here now!" He shouted. Will was never more confused than he was now, he was about to ask what he meant but before he could Mr. Moore had sent Marco flying through the air and out of the door.

"MARCO!" He screamed as he saw his brother fly out of the door. He ran out after him but got as far as the door before he found himself flying through the air and landing, hard, on the stage floor. He hit his head pretty hard and blinked a few times. Eventually Mr. Moore approached and stood above him, examining him carefully. "D-did you just do that?" He stuttered.

"Oh come now Will, I thought you had more brains than this." He said casually. Will then realized just who Marco was protecting him from. But why would a teacher want to hurt him? "Or should I say... Arthur?" A wave from the teacher and Will's head collided with the floor once again and for a few seconds everything faded. He could hear Moore's footsteps fading away and eventually the stage lights went out.

**A/N: This is just my take on what happened before Allie and Miles found Marco and Will. Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
